


i love you

by SocksAreArgyle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksAreArgyle/pseuds/SocksAreArgyle
Summary: Why was she so nervous all of the sudden?  They’ve discussed this before.  ‘When we’re both ready,’ she had said, and the Doctor agreed.  They’d been in a relationship for just three months, which didn’t seem long at all to Rose.  Though, many other people would say otherwise.  She’d told herself not to think about what people said, and decided to let herself fester in her mixture of nerves and sexual frustration.Tonight she felt ready, though.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> eyy so i recently rewatched s1-4 of doctor who and then went of a fic reading spree, and then felt compelled to write my own because why not??  
> this is just the Porn Chapter of an AU i was thinking about, so for some slight background: the Doctor is Doctor John Smith, a human who teaches some high school science courses, and Rose Tyler is the new substitute teacher at the school who ends up subbing for some of his classes and they get to know each other. After the first school year, they're relatively close, and spend lots more time together and keeping in contact over the summer, and when the new school year starts they can't help but let their feelings be known to each other.  
> enjoy!! :D (btw i am by no means a writer, so sorry if some of this doesn't make a whole lot of sense/there are typos/i somehow switched between tenses in the middle of a sentence lol) ((u can also follow me on tumblr if you want @armintie))

“How ‘bout we head back to my place after this?”

The Doctor watched her over the rim of his wine glass, blinking once, twice, before setting the glass back down on the table.

“Would you like me to?” he asked, voice tentative and soft, eyes gleaming.

“I would,” Rose murmured in response, swirling the contents of her glass slowly before taking a sip.  She smiled at him, arching a brow when he didn’t say anything more.

They’d met just over a year ago, when Rose starting working as a substitute at the high school.  He taught physics and chemistry and biology, rather a handful if you asked her, but he managed.  More than managed, really, he was ecstatic about the subjects; about the subject of science in general, and his students could always feel the excitement radiating off of him whenever he spoke.  

When she’d started substituting for him, she’d been a bit overwhelmed even just looking at some of the questions he’d assigned for homework or when he was grading tests.  He still had a stack of them on her living room table, only half of them graded before she’d dragged him onto her couch for a good cuddle while they watched some nature documentary.

They’d started officially calling this thing they had “dating” just about three months prior to tonight.  Though, if someone asked any of the Doctor’s students about them, they’d probably think they’d been dating for longer with the amount of flirting that went back and forth between them.  They tried to act professional, of course, but sometimes Rose just had to give him a little taste, and he always reciprocated with that cheeky grin of his.

Most of their past “dates” consisted of takeaway in either of their apartments, followed by a movie and maybe spending the night before having to get up, bright and early, to head to school.  

This was one of their first proper dates, she’d say.  He’d chosen a higher-end restaurant, enough to warrant her wearing a black evening dress and him wearing an actual tux.  It was a nice change from his usual brown pinstripe or blue suits he wore to school, and he looked rather foxy in all black and a little bowtie.

“I would love to come back to your place,” the Doctor said after a moment, finally, and Rose downed the rest of her wine and waved over to the waitress for their check.

 

~~~

 

They stumbled into her apartment, giddy and giggling about something the Doctor had said that made absolutely no sense at all; one of his tirading rambles that ended with Rose amused and baffled.

“John, you’ve gotta slow down.”

“Oh, I told you not to call me that,” he groused, face twisting in displeasure at the name, only making Rose’s giggling fit persist.

“But it’s cute!  ‘Doctor’ is so formal,” she said with a grin, biting at her bottom lip as she headed deeper into the apartment, tossing her purse onto a nearby chair.  The Doctor followed close behind her.

“I like formal,” he murmured, pouting now when Rose looked up at him, and she rolled her eyes as she breathed out a laugh.

“We’re not at work, but alright,  _ Doctor _ , I suppose I can oblige.”

That seemed to cheer him up and he offered her a thankful smile before shrugging off his jacket.

“So,” he started, punctuating the word, “What d’you have planned for us tonight?  Movie?  Television?  Oh, don’t make me watch Big Brother again.  The games were all good and fun, but that Stacey girl with Roger, I couldn’t stand them.  Every time they were in a room together there was some sort of argument bound to happen.  Didn’t you see what happened last time!?  She smashed their dinner table when they had that last argument!  And she-”

Rose cut him off before his ramblings continued.  “No, no.  No television tonight.  Definitely not Big Brother again,” she said with an exasperated sigh.

The Doctor was relieved at that, and thanked her before kissing the top of her head as his arms wrapped around her waist.  She rested her own over his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, making him smile more.

“What did you have in mind then?” he asked gently, gazing fondly down at her.  She felt her face get hot, as it usually did when he looked at her with such adoration.

He was so… warm.  Sometimes he could be fire-hot, all sharp words and fast paced, no way of keeping the dancing flames at bay, but then he simmered down and she melted under his stare.

“Well… there is… one thing,” she began tentatively, suddenly unable to look him in the eye and instead stared down at his bowtie.  It was crooked.   _ ‘Of course it is,’ _ she thought, a smile tugging at her lips.

“And that thing is?”  He drawled out the question, but waited patiently for her to answer nonetheless.

Why was she so nervous all of the sudden?  They’ve discussed this before.  ‘ _ When we’re both ready _ ,’ she had said, and the Doctor agreed.  They’d been in a relationship for just three months, which didn’t seem long at all to Rose.  Though, many other people would say otherwise.  She’d told herself not to think about what people said, and decided to let herself fester in her mixture of nerves and sexual frustration.

Tonight she felt ready, though.  

“Well,” she started again, lips pursed as she reached down to start undoing the Doctor’s bowtie, and she could feel his eyes on her; intense.  “Perhaps something… special, so to speak.”

When she looked back up at his face, his bowtie undone and slipped out from under his shirt collar, he gaze was just as intense as she thought it was.  His eyes were wide as he stared at her, hands still placed firmly on her hips, but he didn’t move.  Nervous, perhaps?  Unsure?

“Something that starts like this?” Rose offered before leaning up on her toes to kiss him, soft and gentle, before pulling away just a fraction of an inch to gauge his reaction.  

She caught his eyelids drooping for just a moment before he was on her, quickly closing that tiny gap between them to fervently press their lips together.  His grip on her hips grew tighter as she looped her arms around the back of his neck again, one hand threading through his hair as they gasped against each others mouths.

“I’m ready, Doctor, god- please,” she sighed out against his lips before sucking on his bottom lip, bringing an involuntary groan out of him.  It went straight to her core, heat coiling in her middle as he pulled her flush against his body.

He didn’t even pull away when he began talking again, only speaking when their lips parted momentarily between kisses.  “Oh, god, yes, Rose- yes, okay, ah… Rose, Rose, is- do you- protection?  Is there-?  Um, yes, okay, ah-”

“Doctor,” Rose interrupted his babbling, and she pulled away enough to look up at him.  Damn, he looked good with his kiss-swollen lips and eyes fixated on her, chest heaving as he tried to gather breath.

She simply grinned at him then before taking his hand and hurrying to her bedroom.

They’d never gone this far before.  They’d never really done… anything remotely similar to this before.  There’d been times where things would get heated.  They’d make out on her couch, the Doctor would cop a feel and so would she, but they always stopped before things got too far.  The both of them were nervous, and perhaps it never felt like the right moment to Rose, and perhaps neither to the Doctor.

But now was right.  

Rose knew it was right when she felt him unzip the back of her dress from behind her, careful not to let it get stuck before pushing it off of her shoulders, soon leaving her in her bra and knickers.  She shivered as she felt his hands roam down her lower back, resting on her hips as he kissed gently down her neck.

Rose knew it was right when he let her turn around so she could start unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it off of his shoulders.  She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his heart hammering under his chest and his breath falter for a moment at the delicate sensation that her fingers left. 

Rose knew it was right when she met his gaze and he helped her kick off his trousers, leaving them both in their underwear and the Doctor in his socks.  

She kissed him again, and he returned it enthusiastically as he wrapped his arms around her once more, giving her bum a gentle squeeze, making her gasp.  When she felt his grin against her lips, she grinned in return before leading them both to the bed. 

As she reached around to undo the clasp of her bra, she glanced over at the Doctor at his spot on the bed beside her, and she caught the flash of anxiety across his face.

“John?” she asked gently, reaching out to give his thigh a gentle squeeze, “Doctor?  We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.  We can stop here.”

The Doctor took a moment to respond, but then shook his head.  “No.  I don’t want to stop,” he said firmly, before something else flashed across his face and he quickly added, “Unless you want to stop…?”

It made Rose laugh for a moment, beaming at him as his smile returned to his face.  “No, Doctor, I don’t want to stop.”

That was all he needed, and he was on her again, kissing her firmly as he reached around to unclasp her bra himself, though she could tell his hands were shaking and it only made her smile more.  She shrugged off the undergarment with ease, and she could feel the Doctor’s breath catch against her lips.

He laid her down against the bed gently, now propped above her as he continued to kiss her, deeper and deeper as one of his hands crept up her stomach to brush the underside of her breast.  She arched up into the touch, urging him to continue, and when his hand covered her breast she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.

While his right hand groped and played with her breast, his lips began to move down her cheek, her jaw, neck, chest, until he reached her other breast.

She watched him with bated breath, and when he looked up at her for permission she nodded frantically, so he wasted no time.  He gently sucked the nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the perked skin as she moaned, writhing beneath him.

“Fuck, Doctor-” she gasped, before a sharp moan caught in her throat as he let his teeth graze over the sensitive skin.  He continued with his ministrations until Rose tugged him back up to kiss him, sighing against his lips.  

“John, please, Doctor- want you…”  She barely even finished her sentence before the Doctor was groaning, something deep and low in his throat that made Rose shake.  

He only pulled away for a moment to tug off his boxers and, thankfully, his socks as well, tossing them away to some corner of the room while Rose rifled around in the drawer by her bed for a condom - which she was very grateful for buying in case this night had come earlier than she’d anticipated.

When the Doctor returned above her he was panting, expression feral as he watched her, eyes raking down her body and it made her shiver again.  

“Rose…”

His voice in no way matched his expression and it made her gasp.  He really was nervous, it seemed, but he wanted this.  His voice was strained, like he was trying to hold himself back.  

Rose gently rolled her hips upward, feeling his cock brush gently against the front of her knickers, making him shudder as a moan tumbled past his lips.  He thrusted back against her, but only for a moment before she lowered her hips once more, grinning when he thrust in the air a few times as he tried to gathered his senses again.

Rose would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit proud that she’d already gotten him to react like this without having even touched him fully.  She was the one who wound him up like this, and she wanted to see more of it.

The Doctor shifted enough to be crouching over her legs, his fingers gently trailing down her waist to brush against the hem of her panties.

“Can… can I?” he asked, voice tentative, and Rose bit her lip as she nodded her head.

He took his time, playing with the lacy edges of her underwear, rubbing his fingers gently across it before beginning to tug them down.  She lifted her hips so he had an easier time tugging them over her bum, but he was moving so  _ slow _ and, god, she was gonna kill him if he didn’t get a move on.

He seemed to grow impatient once he got to her mid-thigh, and she helped him to quickly kick them off onto the floor.

She was already soaking wet; she definitely wasn’t going to need to pull her lube out as well, but the embarrassment she felt about the slickness between her thighs dissipated as she felt the Doctor’s calloused hands brush her inner thighs.

When she met his eyes, she saw intense heat and want and lust, making her heart leap.

There was also that question though, that request for permission even as his hand trailed farther upwards and she spread her legs slightly.

“Yes, Doctor, please, touch me- ah!”  Her voice went high, gasping as his thumb brushed gently over her clit.

She screwed her eyes shut, breathing already coming heavy as she tried not to fall so fast so soon.  She couldn’t see him, but she could feel his eyes boring into her, watching her reaction, and she bet he was pleased as she moaned his name once he began to play with her more.

She soon felt him shift above her, his other hand coming to rest next to her head as he balanced himself above her.  He never stopped, though, still running his fingers over her clit and labia, coaxing more moans and gasps of praise out of her.

He played with her opening, making Rose even more aware of just how wet she was.  Then he was sinking his finger into her, and she let out a low groan at the feeling, back arching up into him as she rolled her hips onto his hand.

“Fuck, Doctor-” she gasped as her eyes fluttered open, but any sentence she had planned was gone when she saw his face.

The Doctor’s jaw was slack, mouth hanging half open, that feral, animalistic look still in his eye mingled with pure adoration.

“Rose, so good…” he sighed, gently thrusting his finger inside of her, causing her legs to shake.

A small laugh escaped her, and she grinned up at him.  “We haven’t even gotten to the best p-part,  _ oh- _ ”  

_ ‘That was good.  That was very good.’ _

“Again- do that aga-ah-ain.”  He curled his finger inside of her, rubbing that tight ball of nerves and she felt her fingers and toes tingle every time he touched it.

She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore once he sank a second finger into her, gentle and slow to let her adjust a bit.  She opened her eyes just long enough to see how the Doctor’s shoulder’s shook, how his jaw dropped even more, and how his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment when she clenched down on his fingers.  

That was when he kissed her again.  He pressed his lips firmly against hers as he moaned into her mouth, and Rose only let out a small whine when he pulled his fingers out of her to instead grab for the condom she’d dropped onto the bed.  

It took a few moments between the two of them to get the package open carefully, and, seemingly in too much of a hurry, the Doctor rolled the condom onto his cock on his own while Rose watched.

She’d only ever felt him against her a few times, when things got a bit too heated and he’d ground against her only to pull away bashfully, going to hide in the bathroom for a few minutes before returning apologetically.  

He was modestly sized, and excited enough that she saw a bead of precum at the tip, making her mouth go a bit dry.

She brought her eyes back up to his face, watching as his jaw dropped while he stroked himself a few times before placing both hands on either side of Rose’s head again, balancing there.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked, voice soft and wary, and she knew if she said no he’d immediately back off and there’d be no qualms.

But she was sure.  She nodded her head once, and to make herself even more clear she brought her legs up to hook around the Doctor’s hips.

“Want to feel you… inside me,” she muttered, bringing one of her hands up to play with the hair at the back of his head while the other held onto his shoulder, “Please…”

A growl escaped his throat then and he was easing into her, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her.  It drove her mad but her heart swelled with the thought that he was being so tentative and gentle, waiting for her so he didn’t break her limit, and she gasped his name.

She opened her eyes again when he was fully inside her, his hips flush to the backs of her thighs, and his expression made her breathless.

His pupils were blown wide, brow furrowed as he willed himself to stay still as Rose got adjusted.  His arms were already shaking, just slightly, as he tried to keep himself under control.  It all only served to make her even more aroused, a wave of want passing over her in a shudder.  He filled her up so nicely, all thick and hot, making her sigh.

“Rose,” the Doctor choked out, still holding himself back, “Please, Rose, can I move?  God, so tight, feels so good, Rose, I need- I need to- please, fuck…”

Rather than nod, she simply locked her legs more tightly around his middle.  “Yes, take me, want you-” but before she could finish he was pulling out slowly and thrusting back into her.

It jostled her, and she held onto his arm tightly as she let out a faltering moan, which the Doctor returned in tandem with the slow pace he started to set between them, rolling and thrusting his hips into her.  

He felt bigger when he was inside of her, his cock brushing against all the right places that made her shake under him.  She groaned headily, “God, Doctor-”

He dropped his head onto her shoulder, and she registered that his gasps and moans were breathless words, babbling and tumbling from his lips as he picked up the pace of his hips.

“Rose, Rose, so good, feels so good- I, god, Rose- pl-please, feels incredible so good, so good to me.  Want you so bad- need you, Rose-”

Rose gripped his hair tighter as she listened, the words washing over her as the heat in her belly grew tighter and he let out a choked gasp.  Every time he cried out her name she felt herself growing closer to the edge, how wrecked his voice was becoming made her legs pull him tighter against her, taking him deeper, and rolling her hips back up against him to match his thrusts.

When she held him close and murmured breathlessly in his ear, “So good, you’re incredible, Doctor, I- it feels so good- don’t stop… please, don’t-” his hips stuttered a bit, his moans cutting off her own ramblings.

She soon matched his cries when his fingers found her clit again, rubbing and rolling gently over her, but firm enough to have her go boneless underneath him.  “Fuck- John, Doctor, Doc- shit, I-”

“I’m so close, Rose, please, please, Rose, oh god…” he stammered out, his hips becoming more erratic against her with deep, firm thrusts, “Please, Rose, I need- I want to- I’m right there-”

Rose’s heart leapt up into her throat hearing him so blissed out and begging, sending another wave of want to come crashing down over her and she clenched around his cock involuntarily.  It made him cry out again, almost sobbing, as his hips stuttered against her once more, grinding into her.

Suddenly, she gently tugged at the back of his hair to pull his head up so she could see his face, and blissed out doesn’t cover half of what was in his expression.  Bliss, want,  _ need _ ; he was absolutely wrecked like this.  She moaned softly, eyelids fluttering before staring back up at him.

“Come on then, cum for me,” and she’s shocked at how steady her voice is, but she doesn’t hide any of her own desire behind it, “You’re doing so good, Doctor, so nice.  Feels so good, cum for me.”

The effect her words had on him - the way his jaw went slack, shoulders trembling as his eyes fell shut, his voice falling into a wavering moan - had Rose gasping as he thrust once, twice, and he was gone.

_ “Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose-” _

He was practically shouting, crying out loud enough she knew in the morning she’d be hoping the neighbors didn’t say anything, but right now she didn’t care.  He felt so good, trembling over her as his hips slowed to a grind before stilling, softening inside of her as he came down from his high.

When he couldn’t support himself anymore, arms shaking too much, he flopped over onto the bed beside her, his breath coming in heavy pants, chest heaving.  With heat still coiling in Rose’s middle, she groaned at the sight of him completely wrecked because of her.  

She was about to reach down between her own legs again, finish herself off, but she felt calloused fingers on her forearm, grabbing her attention.  The Doctor was gazing at her, eyes only half open, but no less determined and filled with heat, and he brought his hands up to- 

_ ‘Did he just motion for me to sit on his face?’ _

Rose felt her cheeks go bright red, or redder than they already were, and he motioned for her again.

“You didn’t- I need to… to make you feel good, too,” was all he said, voice hoarse from calling her name, and she felt her groin throb at the idea of sitting on his face as he ate her out.

She nodded her head, pushing herself up to kneel over him, one knee on either side of his head.  She watched him carefully for a moment, hovering over his chest, both her hands holding onto her headboard.  She brought one of them down to run her knuckles over his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch and turned to kiss the back of her hand.  His own hands whispered up her backside and thighs, gentle touches that, in a more innocent environment, would’ve tickled.

“You don’t-”

“I want to,” Rose cut him off, answering his question before he even finished, and as soon as she adjusted herself to hover over his face more, he was pulling her down against him.

Letting out a gasp at the initial sensation, it turned into a moan as his hands gripped her thighs and hips to pull her flush against his mouth, where he licked and sucked at her clit and labia, teasing his tongue inside of her.  

“Fuck, Doctor-” she groaned, testing a roll of her hips down onto him, making it his turn to go boneless underneath her.  

Already so close to the edge, one of her hands gripped at his hair while the other held onto the metal framework of her bed, white-knuckled as she felt that heat inside her coil tighter and tighter-

“Doctor, I’m-” 

Her own moan stopped her sentence short as he sucked her clit generously between his teeth, letting them graze gently over the sensitive skin and with one more roll of her hips, she was coming.

Her body trembled, feeling herself convulse against his tongue as he eased her through her orgasm.  He hummed appreciatively as he lapped his tongue against her gently, making her tremble again, before he placed gentle kisses against her thighs while his hands helped support her.

After a few breathless moments, and once Rose came down from her orgasm, she shifted to lay down beside the Doctor, curling up against his side.  He turned to lay on his side, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close against his chest, all while peppering kisses across her head and his hands ran smoothly across her back.

“You alright?” he asked after they lay there in silence, only broken by their slowly steadying breath.

The question made her laugh softly.  “Yeah, really alright…”

“Hmm,” he hummed, and she could hear the smile in his tone, “Me too.”

“You seemed more than ‘alright’ back there,” Rose murmured as she pulled back enough to press a warm kiss against his lips.  She tasted herself on him slightly, and it almost made her want to go another round.  Instead she opted for tossing the Doctor’s used condom in the bin beside her bed before snuggling right back up against his chest.

“It was definitely more than alright,” the Doctor added amusedly, before his face shifted, doubt flashing across his face for a moment, “You thought so, too, right?”

Rose laughed.  “Yes, of course, you plum.”

She only smiled harder when his face broke into the biggest, dopiest grin she’d ever seen on him.  

_ ‘So this is what afterglow really looks like.’ _

“You seemed rather excited, I’d say.  Didn’t know you begged like that,” she added with a cheeky grin of her own, which only served to make him go bright red before burrowing his face into the crook of her neck.  She laughed, “Oh, don’t hide, Doctor, please.”

He only showed his face again after she pressed multiple kisses to his head and gave his chest a few gentle nudges with lots of ‘please’s.

His cheeks were still pink, making Rose smile, before she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  Her heart swelled, knowing just how much this moment meant to the both of them, and how it didn’t change anything between them.  She didn’t want this to end, didn’t want them to go their separate ways, didn’t want some stupid rules to keep them from being together.  She took in a shuddering breath, the smile on her face never faltering.

“I love you.”

She could see light flash through his eyes, widening slightly before his expression grew soft once again.  He kissed her gently, letting it linger before he pressed their foreheads together to gaze directly into her eyes.

“And I love you, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
